Life In Tartarus
by Timewalker123
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the gods and camp, he is cast into Tartarus with Artemis. Will they survive in the wretched place and gain new allies and find love? Read and find out! [On-Hiatus]


**LIFE IN TARTARUS**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus, or any characters mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>IT IS EASY TO PRODUCETEN VOLUMES OF PHILOSOPICAL WRITING THEN TO PUT ONE PRINCIPLE INTO PRACTISE<strong>

**-LEAO TOLSTOY**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CH1: THE FALL INTO THE PIT OF DOOM<strong>_

**PERCY POINT OF VIEW**

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Zeus thundered and continued. "For treason against the gods you have been sentenced to TARTARUS."

I just looked at him in disbelief; after all I had done they accuse me instead of anyone else.

"You're joking right?" I said and turned to Hermes and Apollo, weather they were trying to pull a prank, which was working pretty good so far.

"I do not joke demigod" Zeus spat angrily at me.

"What proof do you have?" I asked.

"We do not need proof JACKSON," said the wisdom goddess.

"I saved you guys not once but twice and my fatal flaw is freaking loyalty." I angrily shouted creating an "earthquake" and cracking many of their thrones.

"FATHER! I think you have to reconsider your decision" said Artemis getting up from her throne.

"You dare, go against my judgment. ARTEMIS!" Zeus thundered and lifted his bolt at me. I was still in shock, the man hating goddess helping a mere boy and not even my father, spoke against Zeus words. The emotions were building up.

"Artemis, why are you doing this? He is just an ordinary man like us." Apollo said getting an arrow shot to his groin by Artemis. If, I was not in this situation, I would have laughed at the now hallowing Apollo.

"He is not man whore like you, he shows respect to those who show him, he is the only man who befriended Zoë, who was the next man hater after me, he does not crave for power, he just wants to lead a normal life. Do you think a man like him will tell about us, when he was the one who defeated Gaia." said Artemis out of breath.

"That does not change anything, daughter. We have proof from a very valuable source." said Zeus waving his hand in thin air forming an Irish message.

After the Irish message formed, it zoomed into the familiar looking camp, I feared another betrayal. After Annabeth's death - Athena and her children hated me more and blamed me for the death of Annabeth.

**(FLASH BACK)**

The battle was almost over, they were many casualties. I, Nico and Jason were the only one going toe to toe with Gaia. We would create storm clouds, hurricanes and earthquakes like the min versions of the big three. It was going great when a piercing scream erupted toward my right. I felt fear for the first time. The great Percy Jackson felt fear. I turned and looked the limp figure of Annabeth falling down, time slowed around me. It was like Kronous himself was laughing at my suffering and doing it purposely. I reached Annabeth: blood was pouring out of her stomach and I knew it was impossible to save her "Annabeth hold on please, I will summon Apollo or his children."

"Percy! You know as well as I do that, it is not possible for me to survive. I would like you to promise me something. "Anything for you wise girl." She managed a small smile for me. "I swear on the Styx."

"You must move on… find somebody… else" she said blood spluttering out of her mouth. "I will try Annabeth." I said tears falling down my cheeks. I held her close to me, the smell of her lemon shampoo in the air. We kissed on last time; it was a soft kiss with passion. All the movements that I was with Annabeth were rolling down in my head. The first time I met her to us falling into Tartarus and bam everything disappeared from her kiss to her soul going away from me forever. I knew she would not want me to brood over her death. With new energy I surged into battle.

**(FLASH BACK END)**

Back to the present, the campers were eating their dinner peacefully not knowing what was about to happen. "DEMIGODS" Zeus thundered in is usual dramatic way. Many of them froze in their place and the little one fell of their seat. Chiron galloped forward and bowed with respect to Zeus. "My lord is there anything wrong" he said eying me.

"PERUSES JACKSON! has been giving message to Gaia and will be sentenced to Tartarus. We would like the witness to step forward. The only campers who came forward were the Ares and Athena cabin. I never knew Ares kids hated me this much. I think I should have taken Hera's offer and joined my father.

Zeus waved his hands over the Irish message and it disappeared. "Well, now you know the truth DAUGHTER." He said irritated. "We will send Perseus to Tartars; he held his bolt at me, but something whizzed past me so fast that I was unable to look. I heard a muffled cry of pain. I looked at the person hand and flinched - A silvery arrow had pierced through Zeus palm. Golden Ichor, the blood of immortals poured out of his hand. One thing I leant never mess around with Artemis.

Zeus signaled something and Dionysus and Ares approached us battle armor appearing on them. Ares attacked me where as Dionysus attacked Artemis. Even though he was drunk he sure knew how to wield a sword. I on the other hand had improved drastically.

After I controlled poison in Tartarus, Annabeth had done research on different ways to manipulate water. She said that the ability to control or manipulate water was called hydrokinesis and the ability to control earth is called geokinesis. I had practiced long and hard after her death.

Now, I could go toe to toe with many people at once sensing the pressure built up on the water molecules and also their blood. I dogged the first attack laid by Ares; I started toying with him. In minutes he started using the sword recklessly. I parried one of his attacks. I sliced his left while fainting a right. He let out a cry of pain. I took this opportunity and stabbed him in the heel the same place I had done all the years back. This time he staggered back, with the hilt of my sword, I knocked him unconscious.

The other Gods looked at me in amazement, fear and anger. Artemis was fighting a whole new level. She would switch from bow to sword. She was literally a silvery ark of destruction, the only problem were the vines which would grab her ankle. I just reached out and removed the vapor in the air making it dry. Dionysus looked stumped when is vines withered and died as did the other gods. The only god shocked was Poseidon. This time Artemis shot an arrow with silvery beam of light and Dionysus went flying across the throne room.

Zeus looked at me us in disbelief that I was able to immobilize his strongest children. "Enough, I will not take this anymore." He shot a bolt of lightning at Artemis. I jumped in front of her, so that she would not feel to her father's wrath. The pain felt tremendous. It was splitting me in half, like a paper being torn into pieces. Due to the pain I blacked out, but I felt happy as well something else that I was able to save Artemis from the pain.

**(LINE BREAK)**

I woke with someone screaming my name. On instincts I took out riptide, which was a problem when someone was holding you for dear life. It tumbled out my clutches and fell below. I looked at my surroundings out of fear as to where I was falling. I immediately knew that we were falling into the pit of doom.

I looked at Artemis and knew, this was her first time in this dreadful place. I dint know what got into me, but I whispered an oath "I will protect you till my last breath, I swear on the Styx!" Thunder rumbled, which was weird in Tartarus. She looked at me and smiled for the first time. I saw the ground approaching closer and saw riptide disappear into the familiar river of fire known as Phlegethon.

I willed the water when I was 50 ft in the air; it acted as a funnel sliding us down. I heard voices in the water like the last time, but this time it dint help. I was drowning slowly, for the third time in my life I felt I could not breathe in water. I heard people's agony, it shouted betrayed. I felt fear in my heart, was this the last time I would survive? The dying figure of Annabeth appeared and it didn't help in the situation.

Percy focus, don't let misery consume you fight it. Remember your promise. I opened my eyes and saw Artemis struggling to hold me. Fear and betrayal were replaced with anger the one emotion, I was losing after Annabeth death. I gave a terrific roar. The fiery water rotated around me, forming a whirlpool, the pain in my gut intensified. The water below me pushed me slowly to land; I carried Artemis to the edge of the land and collapsed due to exaction. The water flowed, its normal form. I was too exusted to see a figure of a women shimmer next to me.

"Greetings, Perseus!" I am Phlegethon the embodiment of the river." She said…

**A/N:Sorry for not updating the other stories, I had some problems. So, I hope you enjoyed this one guys! **


End file.
